Listen and Learn Story Maker
"Listen and Learn Story Maker" is an activity in JumpStart Languages. It is shown by clicking on either the Pavilion-exclusive character or the book (whose cover displays the story that is exclusive to its respective Pavilion). Because Roxy speaks English, the player can understand what she is saying, but can have click on Frankie to have him read it to him or her if he or she wants him to. Since like Roxy, all series-wide characters speak English, clicking on Frankie (which is optional), Hopsalot, Pierre, or Kisha will have that character read a certain chapter in a certain story in English. Clicking on a certain pavilion character during a certain chapter will get him or her to repeat it in his or her language. The player gets a globe piece from whichever series-wide character is associated with a certain pavilion character no matter what he or she chooses for the story. If the player is in challenge mode, he or she has to select a certain part of the story that a certain pavilion-exclusive character wants in it. Stories and their Choices * "Little Red Riding Hood"- All four languages. The code for this story is done by a single letter in parentheses: A= All languages; E= English; S= Spanish; F= French; J= Japanese. ** Dessert Choices: Cake (A), pie (A), ice cream sundae (E), flan (S), éclair (F), wagashi (J). ** Tree Choices: Pine tree (A), oak tree (A), redwood tree (E), cactus (S)... ** Hat Choices: Nightcap (A), stocking cap (A), baseball cap (E), sombrero (S), beret (F), samurai helmet (J). ** Part of Day: Morning (A), afternoon (A), night (A) ** Wolf Part Choices: Eyes (A), ears (A), paws (A) ** Ultimate Hero Choices: Woodsman (A), policewoman (A), George Washington (E), emperor (J) * "John Henry"- English only. ** Residential Place Choices: Tent, log cabin, house. ** Big Animal Choices: '''Cow, horse, elephant. ** '''Light Choices: Flashlight, lantern, firefly. ** Noise Maker Choices: Bell, whistle, kazoo. ** Time-Keeping Choices: Grandfather clock, stopwatch, hourglass. ** Prize Choices: Money, trophy, blue ribbon. * "The Legend of the Volcanoes"- Spanish only. ** Sitting Choices: throne, couch, stool. ** Lighting Choices: torch, lamp, reflector. ** Standing Choices: red rug... ** Surface Choices: dirt, grass, bed of diamonds ** Mountain Covering Choices: marshmallows, snow, limestone. ** Flying Things Choices: birds, butterflies, planes. * "The Ant and the Grasshopper"- French only. ** Animal Choices: foxes, rabbits, moles ** Food Choices: bread (that part always appears on the cover), éclairs, seeds ** Choices: gum ** Fuel Choices: coal, wood... ** Activity Choices: knitting, cooking... ** Summer Clothing Choices: T-shirt, swimsuit, shorts * "Momotaro"- Japanese only. ** Activity Choices: Surfing, fishing... ** Peach-Opener Choices: dagger, golf club, stick ** Food Choices: Oranges, grains, candy bars ** Bird Choices: Pheasant, crane, turkey (No matter what is chosen for the previous page, the grains are always the ones showing on this one.) ** Ogre's Weapon Choices: club, mallet, (tennis) racket ** Treasure Choices: Yen, gold, cloth. Trivia In the "Light Choices" selection of "John Henry," the firefly looks exactly like Edison. Category:Activities